Une rencontre, une passion, pour un avenir
by MyLittleSlytherin
Summary: Astoria est une jeune sorcière. Elle s'apprête à rentrer en sixième année d'étude à Poudlar. Or, elle ne se doute pas qu'un événement se prépare à bousculer son âme. C'est alors qu'elle fait la rencontre hasardeuse de Drago Malefoy, jeune sorcier au tempérament sec et froid. Entre raison, passion, et obsession, quel sera le fruit de cette connexion houleuse ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous, je suis une grande fan de l'univers de Harry Potter et j'ai décidé de me lancer à corps perdu dans l'écriture à ce sujet. Pour ma première fic, je vous propose un traitement personnel de la relation Astoria/Drago. J'avais pensé à écrire une dramione mais je voulais vraiment m'approprier le personnage féminin, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi Astoria qui n'est que très peu décrite au sein de l'oeuvre originale. Astoria sera donc décrite à ma manière. Vous vous apercevrez également que la famille d'Astoria de sang pur, est très proche des moldus. C'était en effet mon intention de la rendre aussi proche de ces derniers. Je voulais effectuer un contraste entre les familles de pur-sang que nous connaissons à travers les livres et la famille des Greengrass. Je me suis alors permise de m'attribuer cette famille. Petite précision : Astoria a dans ma fic, le même âge que Drago. Je suis ouverte à toute demande de contact et j'adorerais partager avec vous la passion d'Harry Potter._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _PS: Ce chapitre est le moins intéressant, c'est celui qui permet d'introduire le contexte de l'histoire. Vous verrez beaucoup de description de la maison. C'est à partir du deuxième chapitre que vous commencerez peu à peu à découvrir le portrait physique et moral d'Astoria. Je préfère vous prévenir aussi que ce chapitre est un peu "décalé" mais encore une fois, il ne s'agit ici que de l'introduction à l'histoire qui s'en suit. Vous verrez un petit changement de mode d'écriture à partir du chapitre 4, je vous laisse découvrir ça .))_**

Chapitre 1 : Un malaise en famille

-Asti ! Viens mettre la table, s'il te plait !

Astoria est occupée comme à son habitude à cette même heure, à travailler son jeu à la guitare.

-J'arriveeee !

Astoria Greengrass est une jeune sorcière de nationalité anglo-française. Elle a toujours vécu en France, dans le Nord, près d'un village moldu. Elle est en vacances depuis une semaine et ses seuls divertissements sont l'art et la musique, qui avec la magie, occupent une grande place dans sa vie. Ce qui compte pour elle c'est avant tout sa baguette et sa guitare.

«..uhm...ouais..ça se terminera sur un Fa majeur.. Je pense que c'est jouable... Non ! Ça ne sonne pas correctement avec le Do qui précède... 'Tin, J'arrive pas à me concentrer »

-Astoriaaaa ! Qu'est que je t'ai dit !

-J'aaaarriiiiiiive..

« merde, ce qu'elle m'aggace.. »

Astoria ferma son cahier, raccrocha sa guitare au mur et referma la porte derrière elle. Sa chambre est située tout en haut de la maison. C'est l'une des deux seules pièces occupant cet étage avec sa salle de bain. La chambre de la jeune fille est une pièce spacieuse et aménagée par de vieux meubles. Elle est tapissée de papier peint vert. Une grande baie-vitrée est située en face de la porte et attribue un balcon abondant de plantes de toute diversité d'où l'on peut voir le jardin. Une étagère remplie de vieux livres fait face au lit de la jeune fille. Une vieille penderie remplie de vêtements rangés en toute hâte se trouve à coté de l'étagère. Et à côté de la porte se tient un vieux bureau caché sous de multiples toiles, de plantes vertes, de tournes disques et de cages d'animaux. Ce n'est que désordre, ce qui ne contrarie en aucune façon la jeune sorcière.

C'est avec nonchalance et mauvaise humeur qu' Astoria descendit les escaliers et ce, sans se soucier de l'humeur de sa mère. La jeune sorcière est de nature assez réservée, nonchalante, qui se soucie peu des gens. Elle est peu sociable. Elle peut paraître intimidante et froide pour les gens ne la connaissant pas. C'est une fille charismatique qui n'a pas peur. Elle est très indépendante, et parfois même absente de la réalité. C'est en ayant l'esprit ailleurs que la jeune fille descendit les escaliers en ce soir d'été. Les deux escaliers séparant le rez de chaussé où se trouve la cuisine, le salon, et la salle à manger, du dernier étage lui parurent interminables. La maison d'Astoria est une grande et vieille demeure. Elle aime cette maison qui lui rappelle ses jeunes années passées auprès de ses grands parents. Beaucoup de travaux sont à faire selon sa mère. Pourtant la jeune sorcière apprécie le charme aux allures vintage de cette maison spacieuse. Le vieux parquet du premier étage grinçant, le papier peint vieilli par endroits, le plafond tantôt vierge tantôt ornementé, contribuent à l'authenticité de cette maison. Le fait de penser aux travaux à refaire ne font qu'aggraver son humeur. L'odeur délicate du vieux bois fut bientôt remplacée par une odeur de roti, d'oignon et de tin.

Astoria apparut dans la vieille cuisine dont la terre cuite ainsi que le bois de chêne et la pierre dominent l'espace. Des placards en bois sont acculés au mur ainsi qu'une multitude de casseroles en cuivre et de toute taille. A coté de la fenêtre, sont installés de vieux meubles en bois ornementés datant de la révolution Française dans lesquels sont posés des assiettes en faillence, ainsi que de la vieille argenterie.

Sa mère s'apprêtait à déposer le plat sur la table.

-On ne peut jamais rien te demander ! Cria sa mère.

Astoria répondit aussitôt sur le ton de l'arrogance :

-Ouais bah c'est bon, j'ai d'autre chose plus importantes à faire, je travaille moi !

-Tais toi et à table ! André arrive bientôt.

La famille d'Astoria est une famille à double nationalité de sorcier issus de sang pur. Auxilius le père d'Astoria est anglais mais il a été assassiné cinq ans auparavant. Il était auror, il a été tué par d' anciens mangemorts qu'il avait réussi à pister. Sa mère, octavia, française est vétérinaire et s'occupe d'animaux moldus. La mort de son mari a été un choc et elle en est tombée malade. Elle s'est retrouvée face à une hantise obsessionnelle de se retrouver seule. C'est pourquoi, depuis la mort de son mari, elle s'est très vite remariée à André Richard, un français, devenu le beau père d' Astoria. Pour qui cette dernière n'éprouve pas grand attachement. Il travaille au ministère français de la magie. Il n'apprécie pas les autres pays. C'est un extrémiste. Pour lui, la France est le seul pays à demeurer sur le globe. Il déteste d'autant plus l'Angleterre après le retour de Lord Voldemort. Selon lui c'est dans ce pays que sont tous les sorciers les plus abominables. Astoria a aussi une sœur : Daphné, qui est âgée de deux ans de plus qu'elle et qui s'apprête à entrer au ministère français de la magie en tant qu'apprentis. Astoria ne l'a pas vu des vacances, sa sœur a fait la fête tout l'été avec ses amis de Beauxbatons afin de fêter le passage de leurs A.S.P.I.C.S

Un bruit de voiture retentit, puis une porte claqua. Quelques instants plus tard, André Richard s'assit à table apparemment enchanté.

-Bonjour les amis !

-Bonjour mon chéri, répondit Octavia.

Astoria, dont l'humeur était toujours maussade dit simplement :

-B'jour.

-J'ai des bonnes nouvelles ! S'enthousiasma André

-'Azy, dit Astoria, visiblement pas très convaincue.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec son beau-père. Tous les ans, depuis quatre ans, à savoir dès sa rentrée à Poudlard en deuxième année, son beau-père tentait de l'envoyer dans l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons. Elle refusait à chaque fois, sa vie se raisonnait à la musique, à l'art, à l'Angleterre et bien-sur à Poudlard. Cette année, Astoria s'apprête à rentrer en sixième année d'étude. Elle avait fait d'abord sa rentrée en première année, sur les traces de sa sœur, à Beauxbatons lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans. Mais elle ne s'y était absolument pas plu et l'année d'après, dès sa deuxième année, elle intégra l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlar, et fut répartie dans la maison Serdaigle. Astoria avait pu intégrer cette école grâce à son grand oncle Rufus Greengrass. Depuis la mort de son père, c'est Rufus et Octavia qui sont devenus ses tuteurs légaux. Rufus, le frère d' Auxilius a toujours été très proche de le petite famille des Greengrass. Quand Auxilius s'absentait pendant longtemps, Rufus venait d'Angleterre s'occuper d'Astoria et de sa sœur. Il a toujours été comme un deuxième père pour elle. Il venait aider à refaire quelques travaux à la maison, il s'occupait aussi un peu du jardin. C'est grâce à lui que la jeune fille sut jouer de la guitare.. Depuis deux ans, son oncle se fait de plus en plus rare, il travail au ministère de la magie d'Angleterre et à été promu en tant que sous dirigeant un an près la mort d'Auxilius.

-Oh quelques infos du ministère, rien de plus, lança simplement André

-Bah vas-y je t'écoute, répondit Astoria agacée

André répondit sans plus tarder :

-Tu iras cette année à Beauxbatons.

Astoria faillit s'étouffer.

-Quoi ?!

-Exact ! Je suis en relation avec un certain Pierre Limais, Son fils étudie depuis cinq ans là bas à Beauxbatons. Je lui ai demandé si l'on pouvait intégrer l'école à n'importe quel âge.

Il enchaîna aussi tôt :

-Il m'a répondu que c'est presque impossible mais que dans de rares cas, certains élèves faisaient leur apparition pendant le cursus. Parfois même en sixième année.

Astoria eut un rictus méprisant :

-Euh attends je crois qu'il y a un problème là. Enfin je crois que tu n'as toujours rien compris.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. C'est une bien meilleure école que ce... Ce Boutdelard je ne sais quoi. Enfin Octavia, c'est ta fille dit lui ! Et puis Beauxbatons, c'est français au moins !

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense André, je suis du même avis que toi, cela fait quatre années qu'elle est déjà à Poudlard et ma fille décide de son avenir. Certes même s'il devient moins bon que si elle eut été à Beauxbatons.

-Maman ! S'écria Astoria ! Si papa était encore là, tu n'aurai jamais tenu de tels propos ! Tu t'en foutais que je quitte beauxbatons après ma première année ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que Rufus était là, sinon Dédé t'aurai convaincu de me laisser prisonnière dans cette pourriture d'école.

Elle renchéri aussitôt :

-Et depuis qu'il est là, tu ne fait qu'approuver ce qu'il dit !

-Chérie, Ce qui m'effraie, ce n'est pas tant le niveau de ton école, c'est que VousSavezQui est bel et bien de retour et ce, en Angleterre.

-Je m'en fou, j'ai pas peur. J'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous de toute façon.

-Oh oui, renchéri André, tu n'es qu'une fille irresponsable de vouloir retourner là-bas.

Astoria s'énerva :

\- Je pars en Angleterre chez Sylvia ! Allez, vous me saouler là.

Astoria désorientée et énervée se leva de table et remonta dans sa chambre. La mort de son père l'avait beaucoup affectée. Il lui manque chaque jour terriblement. Ses pouvoirs magiques avaient été amplifiés par le chagrin et elle dut être envoyée chez sa grand mère pendant l'été pour se calmer. Ce n'étais plus pareil à la maison. A la fin de chaque année scolaire, elle avait l'ennui de passer deux mois de vacances en compagnie de sa mère et d'André. La jeune fille aime beaucoup sa mère, mais depuis qu'André fit son apparition, les choses prirent une tout autre tournure. Sa mère par peur de se retrouver seule, approuvait tout ce qu'André disait. Astoria ne le supportait plus et n'avait plus la force d'inciter sa mère à regarder les choses en face. Pour la jeune fille, André n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle pense que sa mère mériterai tellement mieux et que si Rufus était un peu plus présent, Octavia lui tomberai dans les bras. Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il a beau être la, ce n'est qu'occasionnel, il travail au ministère de la magie d'Angleterre et à été promu sous dirigeant il y a deux ans, un an près la mort d'Auxilius. Depuis, il est souvent en déplacements et n'accorde que peu de temps a la petite famille des GreenGrass. Il arrive qu'Astoria ne le voit pas pendant toute une année. C'est quelqu'un à qui elle peut se confier et lorsqu'elle en ressent le besoin, elle lui envoi un hibou.

Une fois Astoria arrivée dans sa chambre, elle prit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire :

 _Chère Sylvia,_

 _Je t'écrit pour te dire que chez moi c'est pas la grande forme. J'ai l'impression qu'André prend plus de place que jamais et maman approuve tout ce qu'il dit._

 _Je ne tiendrai pas un jour de plus dans cette baraque. Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi pour la fin des vacances?_

 _Ta nièce Astoria_

Sylvia Greengrass Black est la sœur de Rufus et la tante d'Astoria. Elle habite en Angleterre, elle s'est mariée à Julius Black, issus d'une famille de sang-pur. C'est en quelque sorte la tradition chez les sorciers de grande famille. Il en va de perpétuer cette pureté du sang. Sylvia est toujours ravie que sa nièce lui rende visite à chaque fois que la jeune fille souhaite passer quelques jours chez elle. Astoria prit un nouveau morceaux de parchemin et se mit à écrire :

 _Cher Rufus_

 _Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail mais prend le temps de lire ma lettre. A la maison, rien ne va plus, André est insuportable. Parfois même avec maman mais elle ne voit pas ce qu'il est. Les deux, je ne les supporte plus. Je n'ai pas vu Daphné des vacances, il paraît quelle a fait la fête tout l'été._

 _Je pars chez sylvia pour le reste des vacances, envoie moi ta réponse chez elle._

 _PS : Trouve le temps de passer rendre visite à maman, je pense que ca lui ferait du bien._

 _Ta nièce Astoria._

Astoria alla chercher deux hiboux, et attacha les deux lettres à chacun d'eux, puis les laissa partir.

Deux jours plus tard, Sylvia avait répondu à la lettre, la fin des vacances s'annonçait plutôt bien. Astoria allait enfin pouvoir respirer. Le lendemain, Astoria fit ses baguages, laissa un mot sur la table pour expliquer la raison de son départ et partit aussitôt. Le taxi mit dix minutes à arriver et la jeune fille s'attendait une heure et demi plus tard à prendre l'Eurostar.

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu._** _ **C'est la première fois, que je publie mes écrits alors n'hésitez pas à me poster une pitite review :)**_

 _ **zoubii**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre hier et c'est donc le deuxième chapitre que je vous propose. Le premier était certes peu intéressant car il introduisait l'histoire, et c'est vrai qu'il comprenait beaucoup de description, etc... Ce chapitre vous plaira surement mieux ! Enfin je l'espère. J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience, et j'ai hâte d'échanger avec vous :)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

 _ **PS: Il va se passer un événement, dans ce chapitre, qui risque de vous surprendre et peut-être pour certains d'entre vous, de vous faire arrêter la lecture. Mais s'il vous plait, ne vous arrêtez pas à cela. Cet événement constitue un élément essentiel à la suite de l'histoire. Je vous invite donc à continuer l'histoire.**_

Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée bouleversante

Le voyage ne lui parut pas long. Astoria arriva à la gare de Kings Cross vers midi. Elle prit toutes ses affaires et sorti du train, elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup marcher pour apercevoir Sylvia Greengrass Black :

-Ah ! Ma chérie! Que je suis contente de te voir, s'exclama la tante Sylvia, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Sylvia lui demanda :

-Alors, ça ne va pas chez toi ?

-Non pas du tout, dit Astoria d'un air désespéré.

La jeune fille lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Ah ce bonhomme ! Quel imbécile ! S'exclama sa tante. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu passeras une bonne fin de vacances, j'ai préparé du poulet rôtit pour ce midi. Tu ne verras pas Julius, il est en déplacement pour son travail.

Elles prirent la voiture et se rendirent dans un petit village à 3km de Londres. Les vacances passèrent vite. Astoria passait la plupart de son temps a parler pendant de longues heures avec sa tante ou bien à jouer de la guitare. Le mercredi matin, cinq jours avant la rentrée, la jeune fille reçut enfin sa lettre de fournitures scolaire. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla chercher sa tante qui préparait un bon repas comme à chaque fois.

-uhm ça sent super bon ! Dit la jeune fille

Sa tante lui sourit :

-Je suis en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre afin de cuisiner une sole à la crème, dit-elle.

-Ah super ! Au fait, c'était pour te dire que je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour les fournitures scolaires assez tardivement, et je voulais savoir si demain tu pouvais m'emmener à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse.

-Eh bien pas de problèmes, vers quelle heure voudrais-tu que je t'y emmène ?

Astoria, englouti une pomme de terre que sa tante venait de mettre dans le saladier.

-Bah pas trop tard si tu peux, sinon il y aura du monde, dit-elle la bouche pleine. 13 heure, c'est bon ? Et tu viendras me chercher vers 17 heure.

-D'accord ! Dit joyeusement sa tante.

L'après midi, alors que Astoria préparait son sac pour son excursion du lendemain, un hibou petit-duc vint se taper contre la vitre, la jeune sorcière courut alors le récupérer. Il tenait à sa patte, un morceau de parchemin soigneusement enroulé. Astoria le déroula et lut la lettre qu'il contenait :

 _Chère Astoria,_

 _J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage jusqu'à Londres. Tu diras bonjour à Sylvia de ma part. Je rentre bientôt de mon déplacement et je passerai dire bonjour à ta maman. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour André. J'en entend parler tous les jours au ministère. Il déteste les anglais et c'est à cause de types comme lui que l'on fait régrésser l'amitié anglo-francaise. Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus. Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée scolaire. Trouve le temps de continuer à bosser ta guitare. Je t'apprendrais quelques nouveaux trucs quand on se verra. Travaille bien cette année !_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Rufus_

Le lendemain, Astoria se leva tard et descendit aussitôt déjeuner. Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille alla se préparer. Elle mis ses vêtements habituels : son pantalon noir déchiré et le vieux sweat shirt de sa mère. Puis elle enfila ses Dr Martens vertes et sa vieille veste en jean délavée. Elle coiffa rapidement ses long cheveux auburn en arrière. Astoria est d'un style rock assez rétro, style qui s'accorde assez bien avec sa personnalité. Elle n'est pas vulgaire, c'est une fille simple et jolie. Elle se maquille assez peu et son visage est le portrait craché de sa mère, Bien qu'elle ai les yeux verts de son père. Sa tante la déposa au Chaudron Baveur. La jeune fille alla saluer Tom le barman et s'engouffra dans le mur donnant sur le chemin de traverse.

Le chemin de traverse accueilli une foule immense de jeunes sorciers à la recherche de leurs nouveaux matériels. Parmi la foule, elle aperçut plusieurs élèves de Poudlard en compagnie de leurs amis. Astoria est solitaire, comme à son habitude. Elle ne fréquente pas beaucoup de jeunes sorciers. A Serdaigle, elle n'est pas ce genre de fille très sociable a parler fort ou à courir après les garçons. En réalité, toutes ces manières là l'agace et elle préfère rester seule ou qu'avec des gens de son univers. Elle demeure assez drôle et souvent les gens l'apprécie sans vraiment la connaître. C'est en solitaire qu'elle fit ses courses sur le chemin, parfois disant « bonjour » au gens qu'elle connaît. Elle passa chez Gringotts chercher son argent et alla directement au magasin de robes d'occasion. Magasin qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement pour ses robes rares vendues peu cher. Elle s'offrit deux nouvelles robes simples ornementées de dentelle verte aux extrémités. Ainsi que deux capes noires d'hiver munies d'une gourmette en argent. Elle fit ensuite le reste de ses courses, et rencontra plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait. En cette fin d'après midi, la quasi-totalité de ses fournitures achetés, il ne lui resta plus qu'a faire un magasin : la librairie Fleury et Bott.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la librairie afin d'acheter ses nouveaux livres scolaires. En entrant dans le magasin, une odeur de livre emplit ses narines. «Le monde qu'il y a...ah cette fichue lettre, ils n'auraient pas pu l'envoyer avant..» se dit-elle. En Effet, une foule de jeunes sorciers y faisait également ses courses. Vu le nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qu'elle croisait, Astoria se doutait que la lettre des fournitures scolaires avait dû être envoyée à tous les élèves de l'école avec autant de retard. Tous se précipitaient au premier étage, là où se trouvaient les manuels scolaires. Elle examina toutes les étagère et chaque rangée de livre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les siens, il était déjà 16h de l'après-midi et le monde assaillit les caisses. Elle fit le tour du magasin, impatiente d'en sortir. Son regard défila sur les multiples manuels, grimoires et autres livres lorsqu'il se plongea soudainement dans un regard glacial. Un jeune sorcier qu'elle connaissait de vue se tenait là, appuyé contre une étagère. Il la regardait de ses yeux gris acier. Ses cheveux blonds platines paraissaient aussi soyeux que sa peau devait l'être. Son visage en pointe arborait un air réprobateur et assez intimidant. Astoria, sous l'effet de la surprise, ne put lui soutenir son regard plus longtemps, Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. La jeune fille détourna ses yeux sur une horloge située non loin du blond, mais elle sentit une force intérieure l'inciter à les reposer sur le platine. Lui aussi avait détourné le regard et observait la foule se ruer sur les étagères. Elle reconnu Drago Malefoy le « prince » de Serpentard. C'est comme ça qu'elles l'appellent chez Serdaigle. Il est le fantasme de toutes les filles de sa maison. Elle, elle n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention pendant sa scolarité, et le peu de fois, ou elle fut amenée à le croiser était dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle. Elle ne l'avait avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'il lui était dur pour elle d'en détacher son regard. Lorsque cette situation devint gênante et qu'elle voulut partir aussitôt, elle se retourna précipitamment vers une autre étagère, mais trébucha tristement sur un livre tombé au sol avant de se rattraper instinctivement à la cape d'un homme, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago. « Il fallait que ça m'arrive à ce moment précis, bah génial.. » se lamenta-t-elle. Elle se sentit se rapiécer, il ne lui manquait plus que cela pour combler sa malchance. Elle se leva et s'excusa mais l'homme la toisa d'un air dédaigneux. Cet homme avait beaucoup fait parler de lui l'année dernière. Certains le disait mangemort et l'accusaient d'être un des bras droit de Lord Voldemort. C'est grâce à son oncle Rufus que la jeune fille sut tant de choses. Elle repartit très vite sans se retourner, descendit les escaliers en toute hâte, trouva un vendeur et attendit qu'il lui ramène ses livres. Elle passa à la caisse en espérant qu'une chose, ne plus recroiser Drago ni son père. Elle fut alors contente de quitter le magasin sans les avoir revus. Elle se sentit terriblement gênée suite à cet épisode mais elle en rit car elle savait que c'était complètement absurde. Une fois toutes ses fournitures achetées, sa tante vint la chercher. Astoria se dit qu'elle devait être un peu fatiguée ce jour là. La fin des vacances passa et La Serdaigle se préparait donc à faire sa rentrée en 6e année.

-Asti dépêche toi on va être en retard ! Lui cria sa tante Sylvia du bas des escaliers.

La jeune fille termina de faire sa valise et descendit rejoindre sa tante avec tous ses bagages.

-C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de Londres. Elles arrivèrent à Kings Cross peu de temps après. La voiture s'arrêta devant la gare, sa tante se chargea de sa valise et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers les quais 9 et 10. Une fois assurées que personne ne s'attardait sur elles, elle franchirent tour à tour la barrière entre les deux voies qui les mena sur la voie 9 3 /4 face au Poudlard Express. Astoria dit au revoir et embrassa sa tante avant de monter dans le train. Elle parcouru le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elle passa devant un compartiment dans lequel se trouvait une fille blonde aux yeux bleus d'un air rêveur. Elle reconnut alors Luna Lovegood, une camarade de sa maison chez Serdaigle, avec qui elle s'entend bien.

-Hey, salut Luna, je peux me joindre à toi ? Demanda Astoria

-Oh bien-sur, répondit-elle d'un air doux

-Comment tu vas ? Raconte tes vacances.

Les deux jeunes filles se parlèrent ainsi pendant la moitié du voyage avant que Luna ne s'endorme contre la vitre du train. Astoria lisait alors le journal le Chicaneur que Luna avait laissé sur la banquette. Elle savait que le père de Luna était le directeur du Chicaneur et elle aimait d'ailleurs bien mieux ce journal à La Gazette Du Sorcier. Le train suivait son chemin vers Poudlard et la gare de Pré-Au-Lard n'était plus si loin. Il fallait donc que la jeune sorcière enfile sa robe. Une fois habillée, elle se rassit et ouvrit les fenêtres du compartiment. Il y faisait chaud et elle voulut prendre l'air. Elle sorti du compartiment et referma la porte. Tout juste sortie, elle aperçut Drago Malefoy au bout du couloir, marchant à grands pas dans sa direction. Il avait toujours la même expression réprobatrice collée au visage et son regard glacé était toujours aussi intimidant. Lui aussi avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier. Cette dernière arborant un écusson à l'image de la maison Serpentard. Astoria le vit se rapprocher :« oh nan sérieux, pas lui, tout sauf ça... » pensa-elle. La Serdaigle sentit son estomac se lier. Elle se rappela la fois ou elle avait été si maladroite qu'elle s'était raccrochée à la manche du père de Drago. Elle voulut retourner à l'intérieur de son compartiment, mais elle se mit à marcher en direction du wagon suivant sans trop savoir ou elle allait. La rencontre avec Drago allait alors lui être inévitable. Elle prit sur elle et lorsqu'ils se frolèrent, elle lui adressa, sans vraiment le vouloir, un sourire provocateur. Le Serpentard se retourna et la regarda de son œil gris perçant. Pendant une fraction de seconde Astoria crut qu'il allait s'adresser à elle, mais il se retourna et continua son chemin. La jeune sorcière restée sur place n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi : « Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! » se déplora-elle. N'ayant eu aucune idée d'où elle voulait se rendre, elle retourna finalement dans son wagon, l'esprit un peu renversé. Luna était réveillée et lui adressa un sourire amical :

-Où était-tu ?

Astoria toujours un peu nerveuse suite à cet événement répondit :

Oh. Euh.. J'étais partie au toilettes. Tu devrais t'habiller, on arrive bientôt.

-Oh, c'est ce que je comptais faire, mais dit moi, es-tu sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Luna.

-Eh bien oui ! Et toi ?

-J'ai bien dormi merci, dit Luna en enfilant sa robe.

Astoria, assise près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'horizon où le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, se dit que l'année qui l'attendait allait sûrement être un peu mouvementé et pas qu'au niveau du travail.

Une fois le train arrivé à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, tous les élèves prirent leurs bagages et se précipitèrent vers la sortie du train. Les premières années furent escortés par Hagrid sur le lac dans des petites barques, comme le veut la tradition. Les calèches emmenèrent les autres élèves au château. Tout le monde attendait la répartition des premières années avec impatience pour voir la tête des nouveaux arrivants. Tous mirent leurs affairent dans le hall et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les fantômes commencèrent à défiler auprès des élèves. Astoria posa ses affaires sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et libéra son hibou. Lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre les autres Serdaigles dans la grande salle, elle aperçut le professeur Rogue se diriger vers elle. Il arborait un regard sévère, son teint était cireux comme à son habitude et il déambulait à grand pas, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur :

-Miss Greengrass, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, dit-il de son habituel voix doucereuse.

-D'accord.

Astoria se demanda ce que le professeur de potion avait bien à lui dire de si urgent pour l'empêcher d'écouter l'habituel discours et les précieuses recommandations de Dumbeldore. Le professeur Rogue l'emmena dans son bureau situé dans les cachots, au sous sol du chateau. Il est à la fois le professeur de potion et le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Les élèves de Serdaigle ne l'apprécient pas pour sa réputation de favoritisme en faveur des élèves de sa propre maison. En entrant dans le bureau, Astoria vit que deux autres professeurs étaient présents : les professeurs Flitwick : professeur de sortilèges, et McGonagall : professeur de métamorphose.

-Bonjour Miss Greengrass, dit le professeur Flitwick directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

-Bonjour professeur répondit la jeune fille

Après un court instant, le professeur Flitwick déclara :

-Nous vous avons convoquée afin de vous prévenir que vous changez à présent de maison.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Astoria

-Je vous prends désormais dans ma maison, dit le professeur Rogue, à Serpentard.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, le Choixpeau magique m'a décerné la maison Serdaigle dès ma deuxième année, vous m'aviez dit qu'une fois ma maison choisie, il n'est plus possible d'en changer.

-En fait, Bien il se trouve que le choixpeau s'est trompé cette année là. Vous n'aviez pas effectué votre rentrée en première année comme les autres élèves mais en deuxième année. Le Choixpeau s'est trompé en vous mettant à Serdaigle. Vous étiez faites dès le début pour étudier à Serpentard. Il se trouve que...

Astoria désemparée coupa :

-Mais je ne peux pas rester à Serdaigle ? Cela ne m'a pas causé de problèmes jusque là.

-Il est essentiel pour vous que vous soyez envoyée dans la bonne maison, afin que puissiez passer vos A.S. .S. Répondit le professeur McGonagall. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous suivrez vos cours comme vous les suiviez à Serdaigle. Cela ne change en rien votre cursus, Miss Greengrass. Le seul changement que vous avez à subir dès ce soir, est de vous habituez aux élèves de votre nouvelle classe, et cela nous vous empêchera aucunement de continuer à fréquenter vos anciens camarades.

Il y eut un silence, puis le professeur Flitwick continua :

-Vous travailliez très bien jusque là Miss Greengrass. Alors continuez dans cette voie.

Astoria et les trois professeurs sortirent du bureau et remontèrent les marches pour revenir dans le hall. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas vraiment saisi la raison de son changement de maison et il savait qu'il lui était inutile d'insister. Elle eut l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout aller à Serpentard. Les gens de cette maison ne lui inspirent pas confiance et elle ne sait pas si elle s'y sentira bien. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, elle pourrait bien s'amuser à essayer de cerner de nouvelles personnalités. Elle se rappela soudainement : « oh nan, oh mon dieu, c'est vrai... c'est la maison de Malefoy.. ». Cette nouvelle révélation suffit à lui nouer l'estomac. « Et puis merde, c'est qu'un type comme les autres, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça.. »

Les professeurs arrivèrent dans le hall, là ou toutes sortes de bagages gisaient. Astoria les suivait, l'estomac toujours noué. Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, Astoria respira un bon coup et pris de l'assurance. Les professeurs entrèrent les premiers puis la jeune fille entra à son tour. Tous les élèves se turent. La jeune sorcière paraissait plus confiante que ce qu'elle n'était vraiment. Elle marchait à grand pas, la tête haute. Les premières années venaient d'être réparties dans leurs maisons respectives mais les élèves n'avaient pas encore commencé le festin. Elle sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle. La jeune sorcière ne put s'éviter de regarder à droite et de parcourir du regard, sa future table : la table des Serpentards. Elle aperçût alors le blond qui la regardait de son regard gris acier. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle ne pu non plus s'empêcher de l'aspecter d'un regard chaud et froid à la fois. Ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre au même moment. Astoria alla s'asseoir au bout de la table des Serpentards, là ou il restait une place, près de la table des professeurs. Le silence régnait et tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle s'assit, un peu nerveuse, et se dit que ce n'était pas réel, que cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle contempla sa nouvelle table et ne pu s'éviter de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Drago qui, au même moment, tourna ses pupilles glacées vers elle. Elle détourna alors très rapidement son regard et le posa sur son assiette encore vide. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos, Astoria le savais...

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je publierais le prochain la semaine pro ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**_

 _ **zoubii**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre que je choisi de finalement poster ce soir (vous en avez de la chance x)) Donc pour résumer vite fait le chapitre précédent : Astoria est arrivée chez sa tante Sylvia et en faisant ses courses sur le chemin de traverse, elle a rencontré Drago Malefoy par pur hasard. Elle a fait sa rentrée à Poudlar dans la maison Serpentard alors que les années précédentes, c'était chez Serdaigle. Tous ces événements là l'ont un peu bouleversé . Vous retrouvez Astoria pour son premier jour en tant que nouvelle Serpentard. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

Chapitre 3 : Le premier jour

Astoria ouvrit les yeux. Le première chose qu'elle aperçut, c'était du vert. Une pièce dans laquelle la couleur dominante était le vert. Cette couleur qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui rappellait la couleur de sa maison en France. Pourtant, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle mis du temps à se souvenir des événements de la veille. Il est vrai qu'elle était à Poudlard et ce, dans la maison Serpentard. Il était tôt le matin, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans une chambre. En effet la veille, après le repas, elle se souvint que le professeur McGonagall l'avait affectée à ce dortoir parce qu'il ne restait plus de place libre dans les autres. Elle avait ajouté que c'était un privilège et que ceci était fort exceptionnel qu'un élève ai sa propre chambre. Elle avait aussi déclaré que s'ils arrivaient à faire de la place dans un des dortoirs, Astoria irai s'installer auprès des autres filles de la maison. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de s'intégrer aux autres. Elle préférait largement dormir seule. Là au moins, elle aurait la place de jouer de la guitare sans gêner personne. Les dortoirs des Serpentards ainsi que leurs salle commune se situent dans les cachots, au sous-sol du chateau. Astoria occupe la seule chambre dans laquelle il n'y a pas de douche. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donc dédié temporairement la salle de bain au bout du couloir non loin de sa chambre. C'est une salle de bain qui n'avait pas servi pendant très longtemps et qui fut nettoyée spécialement pour elle. Astoria pris ses affaires, et sortit de sa chambre. C'est est la dernière pièce du dortoir des filles. C'était celle qui se situe le plus au fond du couloir. Le dortoir des filles se trouvait du coté gauche de la salle commune tandis que celui des garçons se trouvait du coté droit. Les fenêtres des dortoirs donnaient toutes sur les profondeurs du lac noir. La Serpentard se dirigea vers sa salle de bain provisoire. Il faisait froid et la seule lumière présente était celle de la lune qui éclairait le fond du couloir grâce à une petite fenêtre. La jeune sorcière prit alors sa baguette et murmura :

-Lumos !

Le bout de sa baguette magique s'alluma. La jeune fille arriva devant les grandes portes en pierre. Elle s'apprêtait à découvrir la pièce.

-Alohomora..

Les portent s'ouvrirent et donnèrent sur une magnifique salle de bain dans laquelle le marbre domine la pièce. Une très grande baignoire que l'on pourrait qualifier de piscine occupait les trois quarts de l'espace. Des chandeliers sur lesquels trônent des bougies sont accrochés au mur. En face des grandes portes, la baignoire se trouvait au fond de la salle de bain. Elle était surmontée d'une très grande fenêtre ornementée d'un magnifique vitrail animé représentant Salazar Serpentard à cheval. Deux autres fenêtres donnant sur le lac noir se situaient du coté droit de la porte. D'un coup de baguette, Astoria alluma les chandeliers et ouvrit le robinet. Au même moment, une lumière douce éclaira la pièce et les trois grands jets d'eau de couleur verte jaillirent de la fontaine située au milieu de la baignoire. « c'est le pied ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable » pensa la jeune sorcière. Elle se déshabilla, posa ses affaires sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire et avança jusqu'à l'eau. Il y mit les pieds, la température correspondait parfaitement. Le bain moussait naturellement et un parfum d'herbes sauvages encensait la pièce. Astoria se glissa dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait bien intégrée à la maison Serpentard. Après tout, elle s'en foutais, elle était là pour bosser.

Astoria prit son emploi du temps. Le premier cours de la journée est le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lut dans la même case : Salle 2 du sous-sol, professeur Rogue. Elle pensa : « tiens, c'est Rogue qui fait les cours de défense... C'est nouveau ». Elle prit son sac et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La table des Serpentard était quasiment vide. Seuls les Gryffondor occupaient la moitié de leur table. Astoria la parcouru du regard et aperçut Harry Potter et ses amis. Elle savait que c'était l'élu. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, à Serdaigle l'an passé. D'autant plus qu'il était sorti avec Cho Chang. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais elle savait qu'il détestait les Serpentard et que les Gryffondor sont en perpétuel conflit avec eux. Au fur et à mesure, les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la grande salle. La table de Serpentard se remplit petit à petit. Astoria finit son petit déjeuner et se leva de table pour rejoindre les cachots. Elle sortit de la grande salle appréhendant le premier cours, elle avait le regard vide et regardait les élèves de la tour Nord descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Elle marchait tranquillement jusqu'au détour des grandes portes qui séparaient le hall de la grande salle. Quand soudain quelqu'un la heurta violemment. Le temps qu'elle sache qui ce fut, la personne avait déjà disparue derrière les portes de la grande salle. « putain ! Il aurait pas pu faire attention lui ! » gronda-t-elle interieurement. C'est en étant de mauvaise humeur qu'elle descendit dans les cachots. Elle passa à son dortoirs préparer ses affaires pour les cours de la matinée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendit à la salle 2. Tous les élèves de sa classe étaient déjà présents et attendaient l'arrivée du professeur Rogue. Ils étaient tous un peu agités. Drago était en tête de file avec sa bande d'amis composée d'une fille ayant le visage d'un bouledogue, et de trois garçons, dont deux semblables à des sumos. Tous ensemble parlèrent de bon train. Lorsqu' Astoria se mêla à eux, tous les Serpentards se turent et la regardèrent d'un air curieux. Un garçon à lunette s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui demanda:

-Tiens salut, on t'as vu hier à notre table, mais tu n'es pas de Serdaigle normalement ?

Tous les regards furent alors tournés vers la nouvelle venue. Astoria l'air plus décontractée que ce qu'elle n'était vraiment répondit :

-Yo ! Bah normalement si, mais, comme je suis arrivée en deuxième année, il était plus probable que le Choixpeau magique se trompe en m'envoyant à Serdaigle. Je suis en fait une Serpentard. C'est pourquoi je me trouve avec vous en ce moment même.

Une autre élève aux cheveux blonds s'approcha et pris la parole :

-Bah tu pouvais pas rester quand même à Serdaigle ?

-Eh bien non, car l'année prochaine est l'année des A.S. .S et je me dois de me trouver dans la bonne maison. Rétorqua Astoria.

-Ah d'accord. Je m'appelle Helena, ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit la blonde.

-Et moi c'est Lucas, ravi de te connaître aussi, dit le garçon à lunettes.

Ces déclarations vinrent droit au cœur d'Astoria qui fut un peu plus rassurée de savoir qu'elle était en partie acceptée.

-Astoria Greengrass, répondit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago qui la regarda d'un air traînant de ses yeux gris glacial.

Astoria pensa « mais qu'est ce qu'il a me regarder comme ça encore ». Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur ce type. Elle fut vite tirée de sa rêverie lorsque le professeur Rogue arriva. Il ouvrit la salle et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. La jeune fille s'assit à coté de Lucas au troisième rang, dans la rangée en face du bureau du professeur. Le professeur Rogue s'exprima de son habituelle voix doucereuse :

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, une nouvelle élève est maintenant intégrée à notre maison. Je vous demanderai de bien l'intégrer à la maison Serpentard.

Il posa ses yeux froids sur Astoria et continua :

-Enfin si celle-ci comprend les exigences demandées dans cette classe.

Astoria ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Rogue essayait de lui dire mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la prendre dans sa maison en cours de route.

Rogue entama un cours, ses méthodes furent bien plus sévères que celles des anciens professeurs. Lors des travaux pratiques, les élèves durent de mettre en binômes pour s'entraîner à pratiquer le sortilège de protection. Astoria travailla avec une fille nommée Pansy Parkinson, la même fille qu'elle avait aperçut en compagnie de Drago quelques minutes auparavant.

-Bon alors tu commences à essayer de me lancer le sort et j'essaye de l'esquiver, OK ? Déclara-t-elle .

-Si ça te chante, lui dit Astoria d'un ton neutre. T'es prête ?

Pansy Parkinson fit oui de la tête.

Astoria s'écria :

-Crache-Limace!

Protego ! Lança Pansy Parkinson.

Hélas le charme du bouclier ne fit pas effet, Pansy Parkinson devint verte et se mit tristement à cracher des limaces une à une sur le sol. Astoria ne put s'empêcher de rire. Soudain Pansy Parkinson à la fois verte et rouge de colère s'écria sa baguette levée :

-Locomotor Mortis !

Astoria eut le reflexe de crier :

-PROTEGO !

Cette fois, le charme de protection fonctionna et la jeune fille ne fut pas touchée par le maléfice de son adversaire. Le professeur Rogue accouru et lança un contre sort à Pansy afin que le mauvais sort CracheLimace s'annule. Pansy rouge de colère se mit à crier :

-Professeur ! Cette sale sorcière m'a attaquée par derrière !

Astoria fut surprise de la réaction de son adversaire mais ne le laissa pas transparaître :

-Bah tu m'avait dit que t'étais prête, faudrait savoir.

-Pffff, espèce de lâche, jacassa Pansy.

Astoria, surprise de son propre calme lui dit :

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas lancer un sort, dit simplement Astoria avant de retourner à sa place noter les résultats.

Les élèves qui s'exerçaient à travailler le sort de protection s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Astoria vit du coin de l'œil que même Drago avait assisté à la scène. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et se contenta de marquer soigneusement les résultats dans son cahier. Elle entendit Pansy s'adresser à Drago

-T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu devrai lui donner une bonne leçon Drago !

-Ma foi, ma bonne fille, exerce toi un peu plus souvent à jeter des sorts au lieu de crier comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le bruit. Répondit Drago d'une voix traînante et réprobatrice.

-Pardon Drago, excuse moi, je suis désolée. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché

Astoria fut tout aussi étonnée de la réponse sèche de Drago ainsi que des dérobades de Pansy.

Le cours se termina et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. En sortant Astoria se fit bousculer de la même violence qu'à la sortie de la Grande salle. Cette fois, la jeune fille eu le temps d'apercevoir le coupable : Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin comme si de rien n 'étais. Astoria eu envie de crier : « eh excuse toi ! », mais elle n'y parvint pas. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sans aucun doutes, elle sut alors que c'était bien Drago qui l'avait poussée à la sortie de la grande salle. Agacée d'être aussi timorée, elle se dit que la prochaine fois, Drago n'échapperait pas à une réflexion de sa part. Arrivée à la porte de la salle du cours suivant : le cours de potion. Astoria se demanda quel serait le nouveau professeur puisque Rogue enseignait maintenant la défense contre les forces du mal. Astoria retrouva Helana qui lui demanda :

-Ça va, pas trop secouée dès le premier cours ?

-Nan ça va tranquille. Je me suis rendue compte évidemment que certains élèves manquent de sincérité, voir d'intelligence, dit simplement Astoria en regardant Pansy.

-Ah oui évidemment, Pansy, c'est un cas celle-là. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, elle serait prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

-Ah, et qui sont ? Demanda Astoria.

-Qui sont : sortir avec Drago. Ce n'est pas un secret. Dit Helena en ayant un rire méprisant.

Astoria sentit une pression et son ventre se contracter.

-Ah d'accord. Répondit simplement Astoria.

Les deux filles ne purent pas parler plus longtemps et furent invitées à suivre les autres élèves et à entrer dans la classe. Astoria fut un peu butée en apprenant que cette idiote de Pansy avait des vues sur Drago. La jeune fille se gronda vite de sa réaction et se dit qu'elle en avait de toute façon rien à faire. C'était en effet un nouveau professeur qui exerçait maintenant le poste de professeur de potion. Un dénommé Slughorn. Il dit avoir été professeur au temps des parents des élèves. Le cours se passa très bien, à un moment donné, lorsque les élèves furent occupés à préparer une potion de guérison, le professeur vint voir Astoria :

-Vous êtes bien Miss Greengrass

-Euh oui professeur, répondit la jeune fille.

Le professeur Slughorn enchaîna aussitôt :

-Votre père est-il bien Mr Auxilius Greengrass ? Demanda joyeusement le professeur.

-Oui c'est bien cela, dit Astoria. Enfin, il était...

-Je vous demande pardon, s'interloqua Slughuorn.

-Eh bien il est mort il y a cinq ans.

-Ohh ce n'est pas vrai rassurez moi ! S'écria-t-il, J'en suis désolé.

Il y eu un court instant de silence puis le professeur enchaîna :

-J'étais son professeur dans le temps, et il faisait parti de mes élèves préférés.

-Ah d'accord, dit simplement La jeune sorcière.

-Votre père était un type bien, un très grand sorcier, et de sang pur ! Il savait y faire avec la magie, vous l'auriez vu !

-Mais je l'ai vu, je sais comment il s'y prends, c'était en effet un sorcier très doué.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé vous savez. Cela vous dirait-il de venir assister à mes réunions le soir ?

-Pardon ?

-j'organise des dîners le soirs avec des élèves que j'apprécie, cela vous dirait-il d'y participer ? On se nomme le club Slugh et une fois par semaine, des élèves privilégiés on l'honneur de venir dîner à ma table, dit le professeur d'un air ravi.

-Et bien..

Slughorn coupa :

-Cela commence la semaine prochaine ! Le premier dîner aura lieu mercredi !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre et parti à l'autre bout de la classe du coté de Malefoy et de sa bande d'amis.

Astoria ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment en envie d'y aller. D'un côté la mort de son père la touchait et elle avait envie de lui rendre hommage. De l'autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer ses soirées avec des gens comme Pansy ni Drago d'ailleurs, s'il étaient invités.

A la pause du midi, Astoria alla saluer ses amis de la maison Serdaigle, puis s'installa à la table des Serpentards en compagnie d' Helena et de Lucas. Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans incidents, Astoria et sa classe avaient cours de soins aux créatures magiques, enseigné par Hagrid. Il s'occupèrent pendant tout le reste de la journée à dégnomer la propriété. Cela permit à Astoria de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser aux tourments causés plus tôt dans la matinée.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, certes un peu plus court que le précédent. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu ! J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience !**_

 _ **zoubii**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! je suis ravie que vous ayez continué à suivre mon histoire. Ce chapitre est une grande première. J'ai en effet choisi de vous proposer un récit à la première personne du singulier. J'ai décidé d'effectuer ce changement parce que je vous invite à vous mettre à fond dans la tête du personnage : Astoria. Je pense que vous pourrez ainsi mieux comprendre sa personnalité compliquée. Dites moi si ce changement vous convient, ou-bien si vous voulez que je réécrive comme auparavant :) J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 4 : Des réactions inattendues

La semaine de cours passa vite. Dès le lendemain, Drago avait dû se présenter à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sois disant maléfice que lui aurait lancé un Gryffondor. Je continuais de voir mes amis à Serdaigle pendant les pauses, ils me manquaient terriblement. Parfois le soir, il m'arrivais de me mêler aux conversations des Serpentards dans la salle commune. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec l'ensemble de la classe mis à part quelques godiches qui voulaient faire leurs intéressantes. J'arrivais alors plutôt bien à les remettre à leur place, et j'en étais d'ailleurs assez fière. La seule personne à qui je n'avais encore jamais parlé était Drago qui était resté à l'infirmerie pendant le reste de la semaine.

Vendredi matin, je sortis du château afin de rejoindre la serre pour le cours de botanique du professeur Chourave. Alors que j'arrivai devant la serre, je fus saisie de découvrir que Drago Malefoy se tenait devant la porte en compagnie de sa bande de potes et qu'il était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie. Mon estomac se serra. Cette réaction m'embarrassais. Je me dis qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de stresser quand il était là. Drago était en compagnie des deux sumos : Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que d'un certain Blaize Zabini. Ils parlaient et Drago affichait son air arrogant comme d'habitude. Les garçons ne me virent pas arriver. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'est en silence que je me mêlai au groupe. Je jetais de partiels coups d'œil en direction du blond et je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas changé pendant son petit séjour à l'infirmerie. J'avoue que, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il paraissait toujours aussi fier. Je fus un peu anxieuse de le revoir, j'avais toujours en tête, l'épisode du chemin de traverse et celui du train. Certains élèves vinrent me dire bonjour, néanmoins, j'avais les yeux posés sur Drago. Celui-ci ne tourna pas la tête. J'eus alors le soulagement de me dire qu'il ne me regarderait pas de ses yeux perçants comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Le professeur Chourave arriva, et on entra dans la serre. On dut pendant le cours, se répartir dans la serre afin de couper les branches naissantes des Snargaloufs. Ce sont des plantes carnivores qui ressemblent à de vieilles souches, et qui se nourrissent de petit rongeurs. Le Professeur Chourave nous expliqua que leur tronc se devait d'être dégagé afin que celles-ci, puissent mieux se nourrir. Je fus une des seules élèves à partir m'occuper des plantes du fond de la serre. Les autres élèves restèrent au plus près des plantes à coté de la porte dans le but de pouvoir se précipiter à la sortie du cours. Je partis au fond avec un sécateur et je commençais à couper les branches de la première souche. Je devais m'occuper de tous les bacs du fond de la serre. A un moment, lorsque je relevais les yeux, j'aperçus Drago occupé au rang suivant. Je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction pour ramasser les branches tombés au sol. Quand il releva les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent inévitablement. Je sentis une chaleur envahir mon corps. Je lui lança un regard à la fois chaud et froid, comme je savais bien le faire. Il me fixa de ses yeux gris glacés et je ne pus le regarder un instant de plus. Alors je détournais vite les yeux mais son œillade me restait en tête pendant que je finissais de couper les branches de ma dernière souche. Je n'appréciais guère la manière dont mon corps réagissait à ses regards ni même à sa présence, je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. A la fin du cours, je sortis dans les dernières. Lorsque je marchais vers le château, un moment après avoir quitté la serre, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je ne voulu pas me retourner. L'instant d'après, je tombais en avant et me rattrapais sur mes deux mains. Je levais la tête et vis le blond platine continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'étais. Cette fois, cela n'y manqua pas, je lui criais d'un ton agressif:

-Ouais, ça te dirai pas de regarder un peu où tu marches ?

Il s'arrêta, sans se tourner. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait se retourner et me lancer un sort. J'eus peur. Pour la première fois, j'eus peur de quelqu'un. Finalement, il se retourna, me toisa d'un regard vif, froid, voir méprisant. Je pensais alors qu'il s'adresserait à moi. Cependant, il se contenta de détourner ses yeux gris et de continuer sa route en accélérant sa marche. Je me relevais à la fois agacée et électrisée. Ce type avait le don de m'intimider, et cela m'énervait profondément. Ce n'était peut-être que physique. Or, d'habitude, c'est moi qui impressionnais les gens et non l'inverse. En le voyant partir, j'avais envie de lui crier : « arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! ». Mais c'était pourtant tout l'inverse et je me sentais faible d'être aussi émotionnée. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il s'amusait à me bousculer. C'était déjà la troisième fois. Je l'avais déjà aperçut pousser d'autres personnes dans les couloirs mais moi, il m'avait faite tombée ! Il ne lui serait pas même venu à l'esprit de s'excuser. Je regrettais tellement d'avoir été intimidée. Je commençais à le haïr. C'est en étant de mauvaise humeur que je rejoignit le château. La grande salle était pleine et je n'eus pas le temps de saluer mes amis Serdaigle. Je partis alors m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard sans me soucier de mon environnement. Je savais qu'il était là mais je m'en foutais royalement. J'étais en compagnie de Lucas et de Helana.

-Alors ta première semaine ? Me demanda Lucas.

-Bah écoute, tranquille tranquille, ce qui change de chez Serdaigle sont juste les élèves et le fait que j'ai ma propre chambre, dis-je.

-Ah oui c'est vrai t'as ton dortoir ! Tu nous l'avais dit.

-Ouais, c'est assez cool, je préfère être seule puisque je joue un peu de guitare. Lui répondis-je

-Ah ouais ? S'étonna Lucas, tu nous l'avais pas dit.

-Ouais, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs avec la rentrée, les cours tout ça. J'en ai joué un peu mercredi. J'essaye d'en jouer une heure chaque soir mais c'est compliqué avec les devoirs qu'on a, dis-je.

-Ouais bah faudrait que tu nous montres comment tu joues, répondit Helena

-Yo, si vous voulez !

Un garçon nommé Montague s'invita dans la conversation et me demanda :

-Alors ma jolie, comment tu trouves la classe ?

Un peu choquée de cette appellation, je lui répondit :

-Euhhh bah ça va. Il y a des gens avec qui j'ai du mal, mais j'en fais abstraction.

-Aahah ouais genre Pansy Parkinson, me dit-il en se référençant à l'incident du premier jour.

-En gros ouais, lui dis-je

-Cette nana là est tarée, elle serait prête à tout pour être dans le lit de Malefoy.

A l'entente de son prénom, mon cœur fit un bon

-Quoi ? Lui répondis-je inconsciemment avant de me rendre compte de ma bêtise.

-Malefoy le blond, tu vois qui c'est, tu sais le mec qui a été absent durant presque toute la semaine.

A ce même moment Malefoy se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle.

Je lui répondit, pour ne pas lui dire que je voie même très très bien qui c'est :

-ouais ouais je vois qui c'est, le mec distant.

-oui c'est ça, c'est pas qu'il est distant, c'est qu'il est arrogant et accepte difficilement les étrangers surtout au sein de la maison.

-Ouais, un connard quoi. Lui-répondis-je.

-Ouais on peut dire ça, me dit-il.

Il enchaîna :

-Tu vois bien comment il se comporte avec les Gryffondors et les autres maisons ?

-Oui j'ai remarqué la chose, lui dis-je d'un air las.

-Eh bien ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il se comporte de la même manière avec toi.

Agacée, je lui répondis d'un rire méprisant :

-Ouais bah qu'il essaye toujours ahah. Le pauvre il ne sera pas déçu quand il se prendra un sort en pleine face.

J'avais parlé un peu fort et une petite partie de la table m'avait entendu, ils se mirent à rire et j'entendis dire :

-Oh-la, elle a du gaz la nouvelle !

On rit tous et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Mon moral était apaisé lorsque je quittais la grande salle. J'étais sortie de table avant les autres et il nous restait encore une heure de pause avant de reprendre les cours. J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la tour d'astronomie. Ce, afin de passer un moment en solitude. C'est la tour plus haute du château. Je traversais le hall, presque désert parce que tous les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner. Je montais les escaliers de la tour Nord, eux aussi déserts. Je traversais un sombre couloir qui menait aux escaliers suivants. Mes pas raisonnaient sous le porche mal éclairé. Pendant un instant, je crut entendre d'autres pas. Je croyais qu'ils venaient de derrière. Je ne me retournai pas, il se pouvait après tout que ce soit juste un élève qui voulait par exemple se rendre à la salle de divination. Cependant j'avais remarqué auparavant que les escaliers étaient déserts. De ce fait, comme si mon instinct me poussait à le faire, je voulu me retourner. Avant même que je ne puisse le faire, une action s'exerça sur sur ma taille, me poussa violemment sur le côté, et me plaqua contre le mur. Tout se passa si vite. J'avais fermé les yeux sous l'effet de surprise et lorsque je les rouvrit, je vis un corps collé contre le mien. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Je relevais les yeux. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et mon ventre se contacta instantanément. Dans la pénombre, ce ne fut pas n'importe quel visage qui se tenait au dessus de moi, c'était celui de Drago Malefoy. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de sa présence ni de ses actes. J'eus peur, je sentis un excès d'émotions monter en moi. Il était réellement collé à moi, je le sentais faire pression sur mon corps. C'était étrangement agréable comme sensibilité. Momentanément, j'avais envie de le pousser, de prendre ma baguette et de lui jeter un sort. Or j'avais aussi envie de m'abandonner à lui, de lâcher prise. Une sensation de chaleur m'affligeait. Son bras était appuyé au dessus de mes seins, tandis que son autre main tenait fermement le bas de mon ventre. Son corps était si près du mien. Des frissons me parcoururent et je me senti m'engourdir peu à peu. C'était une sensation qui m'était jusque là inconnue. Mes yeux me piquaient. Je me sentais prise au piège. Il approcha son visage près du mien et me susurra à l'oreille de sa voix traînante :

-Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Greengrass. Je t'ai à l'œil espèce de traître à ton sang.

Je ne compris pas et je fus paniquée, je ne savais quoi répondre, je n'essayais même pas de me dégager. Avant même que j'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il me lâcha grossièrement. Il repartit alors à grand pas dans l'autre sens et disparut. Tout c'était déroulé si vite.

Je restais plantée là abasourdie le temps que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je réalisais que Drago Malefoy m'avait suivi, qu'il m'avait agressé et cela pour me dire d'arrêter de jouer. Il m'avait aussi traitée de : traître à mon sang. Je demeurais offusquée de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et je ne concevais pas ses actes. Il avait osé me toucher. Il avait osé s'en prendre à moi lorsque j'étais seule. Comment avait-il pu ? Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je m'étais laissée faire et que cet accrochage m'avait plus... Je me répétais : « Mais pourquoi me suis-je pas défendue ? ». Tout cela me paraissait inconcevable. Il avait été si distant jusque là. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de l'infirmerie. Il ne me connaissait pas et il s'autorisait de me menacer. Après les bousculades, il se permettait de me toucher. Ensuite quoi ? Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Jusqu'où irait-il ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Encore une fois, je regrettais de m'être laissée intimidée par ce type. Je lui donnais de l'importance, et j'en avais honte. J'eus alors besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ces événements et je rejoignis la destination à laquelle je voulais me rendre.

Je montais les escalier jusqu'en au de la tour d'Astronomie comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne faisais que de réfléchir à ses agissements, à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je vint m'appuyer à la barrière et je contemplais la forêt interdite. Je pensais : « il doit bien s'y passer des choses bien pires que ce que je suis en train de vivre, là bas... ». La forêt interdite m'avais toujours intriguée, « j'aimerai tellement un jour, y poser les pieds » pensais-je. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et j'allais assister à mon premier cours de potion de l'année, en compagnie des Gryffondors. Les années précédentes j'avais toujours été avec les Pouffsoufles et j'avais hâte de travailler avec les Lions. Je descendit de la tour nord et je rejoignis la salle de potion aux cachots. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je me joins à Lucas et Helena pour discuter. Montague n'étais pas loin et il commença à me parler des Gryffondors. Il les détestaient. Il me raconta ses exploits au Quidditch et m'expliqua comment il avait mis une raclée à Ron Weasley durant la semaine. En fait, Montague était plutôt gentil mais un peu relou. Presque à chaque fois que j'arrivais devant les salles de classe, lui et ses amis venaient m'accoster pour me parler. A mon soulagement, il ne put continuer à me parler plus longtemps. En effet, les Gryffondors arrivèrent, ainsi je vis Harry Potter et ses amis. Je n'avais encore jamais bossé avec eux durant ma scolarité, mais ma classe connaissais déjà la leur et je savais qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Le professeur Slughorn vint et nous ouvrit la salle de classe. Je pris place à coté de Lucas. Machinalement, je balayai la salle du regard pour voir à qui était là, et je remarquais qu'il manquait Drago. Je repensais toujours à l'épisode de la tour. Je n'eus à présent qu'une chose en tête : le provoquer. Je voulais qu'il sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'allais lui faire payer. Je ne sais pas... J'avais peut être développé une obsession pour lui depuis la librairie. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit j'allais lui tenir tête. Je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsque le professeur nous demanda de choisir nos groupes pour la préparation de la potion mort_vivante. Il nous expliqua comment la fabriquer. A ma grande surprise, Harry et Ron de Gryffondor, s'étaient joins à Lucas et moi pour la préparation. On prit nos chaudrons et on commença à éplucher les racines. Ron prit la parole :

-Mais t'étais pas à Serdaigle ? Me demanda Ron

Je répondis :

-Si, mais j'ai changé de maison à cause des A.S. .S. Le choixpeau m'avait envoyée dans la mauvaise maison donc...

-Ah ouais je vois, et c'est pas trop casse-bonbon d'être à Serpentard ? Demanda Ron.

-On s'y fait, lui répondis-je.

Lucas intervint :

-Ce n'est pas tant notre maison qui est mauvaise. C'est plutôt certaines personnes qui sont dedans.

-Ça c'est clair... Dit Harry

-C'est sur, on sait tous que Malefoy est le plus mauvais, y'a pas photo ! Lança Ron en coupant ses racines. Tu vois, reprit-il, en troisième année, lorsque ce connard de professeur Rogue faisait les cours de potion, il m'a forcé à couper toutes les racines de Malefoy ! Dit-il en brandissant les siennes.

-Ouais il est un peu con ce mec, dit Lucas. Il se prend pour quelqu'un de très important.

-Pour le boss, dis-je en rigolant.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy apparut. Mon sang se glaça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne à ce moment même. Il avait l'air insolent, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il me toisa de son œil gris glacé. Une chaleur se rependit dans le bas de mon ventre et je sentais le sang monter jusqu'à mon visage. J'essais de réprimer cette émotion. En effet, j'avais honte de réagir comme cela à chaque fois que je le voyais.

-Tiens ! Lança Ron. Quand on parle du loup !

Heureusement, Drago ne l'avait pas entendu. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à une table, auprès de ses amis. Je vis Pansy se précipiter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Je l'entendais qui demandait :

-Mais t'étais où Drago ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Je riait intérieurement. Je me disais : « dans ta tronche sale gamine ». Je revins à l'évidence : « mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Et où était-il ? ». Je me grondais de me poser autant de questions. Il ne méritait pas mon attention. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je lui portais autant d'intérêt ? Qu'avais-je à gagner si ce n'est de m'attirer des ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ron ? Demanda soudainement Harry, Tu me crois maintenant ?

Je tournai la tête et les regardai d'un air interrogateur, je me demandai « mais de quoi ils parlent ? »

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

Ron ayant vu que je le regardais, me dit en riant :

-Harry pense que Malefoy est un mangemort ahaha !

Harry lança un regard noir à Ron qui s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Ron comprit alors l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Je regardai Lucas qui, l'air rêveur se tenait à côté de moi, silencieux depuis le début du cours. On se regardait d'un air un peu moqueur et je savais qu'il avait entendu ce que les garçons avaient dit. Il ne les avait pas pris au sérieux. Je tournai le regard sur la table et ne put m'empêcher de penser : « et si c'était vrai, s'il était réellement mangemort, alors tout s'expliquerait ». A ce moment là, en admettant qu'il le soit vraiment je compris ainsi la raison de ses actes. « Il m'aurait agressée croyant que je fichais mon nez dans ses affaires ou quelque chose comme ça » pensais-je. Après un court instant, je me rendis compte que ce n'en était finalement pas la raison puisque je ne l'avais jamais surpris à quelconque étrange activité. Alors le doute se réinstalla dans ma tête, et je me dis que cela devait être normal qu' Harry accuse Drago de quelque chose d'aussi grave sachant qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il devait sûrement tout faire pour le renvoyer de l'école. Je me souvint aussi d'une des choses que le Serpentard m'avait dit dans le couloir de la tour. Je me demandais : « mais pourquoi m'avait-il traitée de traître à mon sang, wtf ? » Je cherchais des réponse mais n'en trouvai pas. Cela commençais alors à m'agacer. Je réfléchissais trop et me posais trop de questions. Enfin, le cours de potion se termina, et on rendit une belle potion, bien faite. En sortant de la salle, je fut rassurée d'apercevoir Drago marchant devant moi. Cela signifiait qu'il n'allait donc pas me bousculer cette fois-ci. J'en fut ravie. Cependant, l'énervement remontait peu à peu en moi et je remarquais que, plus il s'éloignait, plus j'avais envie de le provoquer. Sans prise de conscience, j'accélérais le pas. J'étais bien décidée, ce fut pour moi comme un défi. J'allais lui montrer qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Pas avec moi. C'est alors que je me rapprochai de lui, puis que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Spontanément, avec la force qui m'arborais, je le bousculai. Je le dépassais alors rapidement et continuais ma marche, le cœur battant. Je ne l'entendis pas se plaindre, il n'avait effectivement rien dit. Je fus fière de moi. C'est avec audace et obstination que je rejoignis le château.

 _ **Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus et que ce changement n'a pas été trop brutal x) donnez moi vos impressions en review ! A la semaine pro**_

 _ **zoubii**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 5, que j'ai écrit avec passion. C'est un chapitre clé de l'histoire. Il est certes un peu plus long mais, à mon avis, beaucoup plus intéressant que les précédents. C'est le chapitre qui vous faira entrer dans le vive du sujet. Il se déroule sur une courte durée, mais est témoin de fortes émotions. Toujours écrit à la première personne du singulier, j'espère qu'il vous aidera à comprendre la personnalité complexe d'Astoria. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Ah ! je viens de voir vos reviews et ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, j'espère alors que la suite vous plaira x)**_

Chapitre 5 : Une obsession naissante

Il était l'heure du dîner lorsque je remontais hâtivement les marches des cachots. J'étais contente, j'avais réussi à passer la fin d'après-midi avec mes amis de Serdaigle. J'étais d'autant plus ravie de retrouver Lucas et Helena. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment en pleine forme. Je ne pensais plus du tout aux péripéties de la journée et je crois que le fait que cela soit le premier weekend de la rentrée me rendais vraiment heureuse. Je retournai dans ma chambre, et me déshabillai avec frénésie. J'enfilais une longue robe noire avec des manches en dentelles apposées à ma peau. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais envie de me mettre en valeur ce soir. J'avais envie qu'on me remarque, peut-être que ce soit lui qui me remarque... J'étais fière de moi, j'avais en effet réussi à le défier. Je remontais les escalier, les courants d'air faisant légèrement soulever ma robe. L'air frais me caressait les joues lorsque je traversais la grande salle. Je ne fis pas attention à qui était présent autour de la table. Je ne regardai pas même Drago, mais je voulais gagner son attention. J'avais juste envie qu'il sache que je m'imposerais quoiqu'il arrive. Je m'assis en milieu de table en face de Lucas et Helena. On discutait de notre première semaine, qui pour moi n'avait pas été de tout repos. On parlait alors du travail. Ma matière préférée était celle de potions. Je trouvais le professeur Slughorn très sympathique. C'est alors que je me souvint qu'il m'avait invité à son fameux dîner mercredi.

-Dites, vous venez aussi mercredi au dîner Slugh, ou je sais plus comment ça s'appelle ? Demandai-je

-Oui j'y ai aussi été convié. Mais entre nous, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller, Me répondit Lucas l'air ennuyé.

-Non il ne m'a pas demandé, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Helena.

Lucas répondit sans grand enthousiasme :

-C'est le club Slugh. Slughorn organise des dîners avec ses chouchous, juste par intérêt si tu veux mon avis.

Je l'interrogeai :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il est juste intéressé ?

-Bah si tu veux, c'est rare qu'un prof organise ce genre de chose avec des élèves. Surtout qu'il prend bien le temps de choisir les élèves qu'il souhaite convier à ses repas. Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il y aura des gens susceptibles de lui apporter quelque chose... Il continua :

-Du style Zabini ou Malefoy.

Mon ventre se crispa à l'entente de son prénom. Je lui demandai :

-Et qu'est ce qu'il attend de nous alors ?

-Il veut que vous lui rendiez service je pense, proposa Helena.

Je plongeais dans mes pensées. Il était en effet très envisageable que Drago Malefoy se joigne au dîner. J'avais déjà émis une éventualité vis à vis de cette situation. Je demandais alors à Lucas :

-Tu vas y aller quand même ?

-Oui je pense, répondit-il. Au moins une fois pour voir comment ça se déroule. Il enchaîna :

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Je pense de toute façon ne pas pouvoir lui apporter grand chose alors c'est vite réglé. A mon avis, il ne me réinvitera pas.

Cela me rassurait que Lucas y aille aussi. Au moins je ne serai pas seule face au Serpentard, s'il venait. Spontanément, je parcourais alors la table du regard et j'aperçus Drago se lever et partir seul. Inconsciemment, je ressassais alors tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis cette fameuse rencontre. Je demeurais, malgré moi, réellement intriguée par ce garçon. Je terminai mon repas. J'avais finalement besoin de prendre l'air.

-Je vais me balader, dis-je à mes deux amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, je quittai la table. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais me rendre mais la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut la tour d'astronomie. Je ne savais pas si cela eut un quelconque rapport avec l'incident du midi, mais toujours était-il que je fus poussée à y aller. Un sentiment de liberté m'animait lorsque je sortis de la grande salle. J'avais envie d'aventure, et je me disais « pourquoi ne pas errer un peu dans les couloirs... » Je gravis les marches des premiers escaliers, les courants d'air frais léchant ma peau et soulevant ma robe. Je traversais les corridors. Je m'arrêtais de temps en temps dans les couloirs pour observer les tableaux animés de leurs personnages. Ils me fascinaient. J'aimais l'art et je pouvais rester observer ces tableaux, des minutes durant. J'adorais aussi converser avec leurs occupants, cependant pas d'une très grande discrétion lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas se faire remarquer par Rusard. J'aimais arpenter les couloirs étant donné qu'ils étaient pour moi comme des petits musés, habités d'œuvres vivantes. Poudlard me rendait libre. J'aimais être où je voulais, quand je voulais. Il m'arrivait les années précédentes, de sortir du dortoir la nuit, afin de braver le règlement. Me confronter aux règles, à la maison comme à Poudlard faisait partie de mes loisirs préférés. Après quelques promenades, j'atteignis le fond du corridor, du cinquième étage. Je retournai alors sur mes pas afin de revenir sur les escaliers principaux. Lorsque je tournai au coin du couloir faiblement éclairé, je vis une silhouette sillonner ces mêmes escaliers. Je découvris sans plus tarder qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Je tressaillis, mon cœur s'accéléra et le bas de mon ventre se crispa. Une chaleur brute envahit mon corps. La sensation récurrente que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que je le croisais. Un sentiment hasardeux m'accaparait. Je fut prise d'une sensation inattendue. « Impossible » pensais-je. Il ne m' aperçut pas dans la pénombre. Dans un élan d'émotions et de curiosité, je traversais discrètement le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Je ne le concevais pas. Je me disais : « parcourrait-il lui aussi les couloirs, avait-il donc les mêmes occupations que moi ? ». Je le regardais monter les escaliers d'une allure rapide. Lui, mon assaillant. J'eus du mal à le regarder, j'eus peur qu'il se retourne et qu'il ne me découvre. Cette situation m'attisait. Quelque chose en lui était si intriguant, si indiscernable, si mystérieux. Une partie de moi me poussait à le suivre, à vouloir l'appréhender ou même peut-être l'affronter. Je voulais rentrer dans son jeu, le provoquer pour voir jusqu'où cette histoire vénéneuse me mènerait-elle. Cette intrigue ravivait en moi un sentiment jusque là méconnu. Je devais admettre qu'il m'excitait. Je ne pus y résister. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée du lieu auquel il voulait se rendre. Dès qu'il eut gravit les dernières marches, je m'engageais à mon tour dans les escaliers imposants. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au sixième étage, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continuait de monter, et ce, jusqu'au septième étage. Je m'arrêtais un court instant près des dernières marches afin de laisser de la marge entre lui et moi. Il marchait toujours d'un pas rapide, déterminé. Il tourna à gauche au coin du couloir. Je m'y engageais à mon tour. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite et je sentais l'appréhension monter en moi. Je m'arrêtais au détour du couloir. Je penchai la tête au coin du tournant et je remarquais qu'il s'arrêtait devant le mur à l'intersection. Allait-il tourner à gauche ou à droite ? Ou-bien peut-être avait-il remarqué ma présence, ce qui le poussait à s'arrêter. Mon cœur s'emballait. J'eus peur, je me collai au mur. Il ne pouvait ainsi pas me voir. Après un court instant, je m'avançais et me tirai du mur. Je posai de nouveau les yeux sur le blond. Il se tenait toujours au fond de l'allée devant le grand mur de pierre. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?! » m'interrogeais-je. Soudainement, des ornements apparurent sur le mur et laissèrent apparaître une grande porte de pierre. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! ». Je fut prise de cours, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Drago ouvrit la porte et disparu derrière. J'en fut étourdie mais je me ressaisis vite car il fallait évidement que j'y aille. Il fallait que je le suive. Je le redoutais au fond de moi, mais ma curiosité me poussait à le faire. Spontanément je me mis à marcher dans l'allée. Mon ventre se serra, j'avais peur mais le Serpentard m'attisait. Je marchais de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve devant la porte. Je pris la poignée, la tournai mais rien ne se produisit. J'insistai de toutes mes forces, mais la porte ne s 'ouvrit pas. Quelque chose la bloquait. Alors, je levai les yeux et je vis la porte disparaître peu à peu. Je forçais toujours sur la poignée, jusqu'à ce que la porte disparaisse totalement. Je me retrouvais alors seule face au mur vierge. « Quoi ? Mais... comment ? » pensais-je. Drago avait bel et bien disparu derrière le mur. Je restais là, ébahie. « incroyable » me disais-je. Je réfléchis alors avec frénésie afin de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir ce mur. Il n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir tout seul et je le savais. « Peut être que quelqu'un derrière ce mur était présent et lui a ouvert... Ou-bien peut-être a-t-il appris un sort afin de faire apparaître une porte ? » Je réfléchis toujours mais ne trouvais pas de réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Peut-être que Poudlard garde tout simplement certaines pièces secrètes... ». Ayant admis cette hypothèse, il me fallait trouver des réponses. Comment avait-il pu donc y accéder, et surtout pour quelles raisons. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire. Je tapais contre le mur. La porte avait disparu et quoi que je fis, celui-ci demeurait d'une banalité alarmante. Un instant après, je m'avouais que mes efforts ne servaient à rien et qu'il était inutile d'insister. C'est à contre cœur que je fis demi-tour et descendit les marches jusqu'aux cachots, les mêmes questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Je fut prise d'un flot d'émotions. Je voulais tellement l'affronter, lui tenir tête. Je voulais qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il m'aime ou me haïsse. Je voulais partager sa fougue, partager ses mystères. J'étais bien déterminée à savoir qui il était vraiment, mais je souhaitais par dessus tout le perturber comme il le faisait à mon insu. Je ne connaissais pas réellement la raison de mes envies. Je pensai que je ne concevais pas qu'un garçon comme lui me fasse de l'effet. Il m'ébranlait et j'étais totalement impuissante face à ce fait, face à mes émotions, voire mes sentiments à son égard. Pourquoi ? Cela faisait une semaine à peine que l'on se côtoyait au sein de l'école et déjà, j'avais ce sentiment de dépendance. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai en me demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment même. C'est alors que je repensais à l'hypothèse qu'avait émit Harry. S'il était vraiment mange-mort, au service de Voldemort. Mon dieu, je ne le concevais pas. Il est vrai que Drago possédait une personnalité provocatrice, dominatrice mais cela justifierait-il la raison de ses actes si cela était vrai ? Non! Pas un élève de Poudlard. Je me glissai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je ressassais encore et encore les mêmes tracas, les mêmes idées, les mêmes questions. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je découvre qui était-il et que faisait-il. Je savais que cette implication de ma part comporterait de nombreux risques.

Le lendemain au réveil, je me souvint du fait que l'on était samedi et donc que l'on avait pas cours. Je restai alors un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit. J'avais toujours en tête les événements de la veille. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains. J'aimais m'accorder ce temps de méditation dans l'eau chaude de la grande baignoire. Je savais que j'y consacrais trop mes pensées, mes réflexions. Je me dis « STOP! Arrête d'y penser ». Je sortis de l'eau. Je regardais par une des deux fenêtres et je vis malgré la buée, que le temps n'était aujourd'hui pas très favorable. C'est avec l'esprit vide que je me préparais. On était samedi et aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d' enfiler mon t-shirt d'IRON MAIDEN, et mon pantalon noir. J'étais contente de quitter mon uniforme. Je me maquillais légèrement de ma virgule. Je mis mes docs, pris ma veste en jean et je et remontais les escaliers dans le hall. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, je vis que les tables étaient quasiment vides. Ce qui ne changeais pas trop de d'habitude. J'étais toujours une des seules levées de bonne heure. D'autant plus que l'on était samedi. Je traversais la grande salle et je vis que Luna était présente à la table des Serdaigles. J'allai alors la rejoindre.

-Salut Luna ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?

-Bien et toi ? Me répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

-Tranquille, répondis-je

Je m'assis et mon assiette se rempli d'œufs et de pan-cakes. Je pensais que je n'avais sûrement pas le droit de me trouver là, mais je m'en foutais. Je parlai avec Luna pendant une bonne partie du repas. Soudain, une pensée me revint à l'esprit :

-Au fait, Luna, tu sais si Poudlard renferme des pièces secrètes auxquelles on ne pourrait pas accéder ?

Luna me répondit simplement :

-Oh si, enfin j'en connais une. Par contre il faudrait éviter que l'information se répande.

-Oui je comprends, répondis-je.

-Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne le diras pas. Certains élèves connaissent son existence suite à l'année dernière. Je sais pas si t'étais au courant, mais j'ai fait partie de l'armée de Dumbeldore l'année dernière. Harry nous y apprenait à nous défendre en cas d'attaque de TuSaisQui.

-Ah non, je ne savais pas ! Je me senti terriblement idiote face à cette révélation. J'avais tellement été marginale l'année dernière, à passer mes soirs à travailler et mes weekend près du lac à jouer de la guitare. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas du tout impliquée dans la vie de Poudlard.

Luna enchaîna :

-Tu sais l'année dernière, on voulait que cela reste assez secret et on essayait de regrouper discrètement des élèves pour y participer. Tu n'avais sûrement pas du en entendre parler. Maintenant, je pense qu'une bonne partie des sixième années sont au courant. Mais tout cela est du passé, ce n'est plus vraiment important.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne continuez pas ? Enfin je veux dire, TuSaisQui est bien de retour, donc ça serait peut-être le moment de mettre la dose, tu crois pas ?

-Eh bien nous nous entraînons de nouveau pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et même si Rogue n'est pas très gentil, il nous forme bien.

Je ne comprenais pas trop :

-Comment ça ?

-L'année dernière avec le professeur Dolores Ombrage. Tu t'en souviens ? Nous apprenions seulement la théorie mais aucunement la pratique. C'est pour cela que nous avions décidé de nous entraîner en cachette. Elle ne tolérait aucune magie.

Tout étais maintenant clair dans ma tête. Je lui demandai :

-Donc vous vous entraîniez la pièce secrète pour ne pas qu'elle ne soit au courant de vos réunions ?

-Oui et la pièce secrète dont je te parlais tout à l'heure se trouve au septième étage.

Mon cœur fit un bon, je faisais ainsi le rapprochement avec Drago. Il était bel et bien entré dans une pièce secrète. Dans cette même pièce secrète. Luna continua :

-Cette pièce s'appelle la salle sur demande. Mais tu n'y entres pas comme tu le souhaites. Il faut vraiment avoir besoin de quelque chose pour que la porte apparaisse.

-D'accord, dis-je

Tout était maintenant plus clair. Je compris mieux les choses mais un flot de questions se ruèrent dans ma tête. J'avais la réponse du comment il y était entré, mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il s'y était rendu.

Un moment plus tard, je lui demandais :

-Dit Luna, tu saurais ce que veux dire un "traître à son sang" ?

-Eh bien oui, dans quel contexte ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, bah juste la signification...

-Ah bah cela ne m'aide pas vraiment, me dit-elle en riant.

Elle prit un ton plus sérieux :

-Eh bien pour les sorciers de sang pur, être un traître à son sang comme peuvent le prétendre certains sorciers, c'est d'être en quelques sortes, trop proche des moldus, dirais-je.

-Oh d'accord.. lui répondis-je. Tout était clair à présent, je compris maintenant pourquoi le blond m'avait ainsi traitée. Il avait du être au courant, par je ne sais quel moyen, de ma situation en France. Cela m'agaçait fortement mais m'intriguait tout autant, comment avait-il put être au courant ? Luna s'interrogea :

-Pourquoi, quelqu'un t'aurait-il traitée ainsi ?

-Oh non, c'était juste pour savoir, lui dis-je.

Enfin, bref, Je finis mon petit déjeuner, je dis au revoir à Luna et repartis. La table des Serpentard était toujours presque vide. Je descendis dans ma chambre chercher ma guitare acoustique. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Je mis ma longue cape noire et remontais les escalier jusque dans le hall. Je sortis dans le parc en direction du lac. Le ciel était gris, d'un gris presque noir. Je marchais à travers les arbres et j'arrivais sur ma berge habituelle. Je m'assis sur le sol tapissé d'épines de pins et je commençais a jouer ma composition. Mes doigts défilèrent sur les cases et une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Je me sentais libre, j'avais lâché prise.

Après le déjeuner, je descendis aux cachots, dans ma chambre afin de faire mes devoirs. Nous avions une développement personnel à rendre en métamorphose. Il fallait aussi continuer à s'entraîner a se protéger des sorts avec le charme de protection pour le court de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est avec Lucas et Helena que je m'entraînai à ce sort dans une salle de classe que nous avait ouvert le professeur Rogue. L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Nous avions bien travaillé. Je remontais les marches du cachot et descendit dans le parc me promener. J'avais envie de longer le lac. Je m'approchais de celui-ci. J'entendis un bourdonnement dans un semblant de voix. Je ne savaient pas exactement d'où elles provenaient, mais je n'en étais pas loin. Une des voix m'étais familière. Je sus très bien à qui appartenait cette voix traînante. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Les arbres me barraient la vue. Je m'approchai de plus en plus. Au détour d'un arbre, je ne fus pas surprise d'apercevoir, au bord du lac, Drago Malefoy. Un frisson me parcouru le corps. L'habituelle et répétitive sensation que j'éprouvais lorsque je le voyais, que j'étais en sa présence m'envahit. Il était accompagné de deux de ses amis: Théodore Notte et Blaize Zabinni. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus avant de me cacher derrière un arbre. Je tâchais de rester discrète. Ils parlaient et je voyais Drago jeter nerveusement des cailloux dans le lac. Mon but n'étais pas de les espionner, je n'étais pas venu pour ça à la base. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à les voir et de toute façon je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour. Je ne pus me priver de l' observer un moment de plus. Le jeune sorcier avait l'air énervé. Je ne voulu pas rester plus longtemps de peur qu'il ne me voit, mais une partie de moi voulait que Drago me remarque. Les deux amis de Drago s'éloignèrent en direction du château, le laissant. Le jeune homme restait seul sur la berge, contemplatif. Une légère brise venait soulever ses mèches flavescentes. Je l'observais toujours cachée derrière mon arbre. Je me dis que j'aurai tellement l'air ridicule si quelqu'un me surprenais là, à le contempler. Il me fascinait. A ce moment, je me rendais compte que je m'éprenais de lui. J'avais jusque là, fermé les yeux sur ce fait, mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais me mentir plus longtemps. Il me plaisait et j'avais envie qu'il sache que j'étais prête à jouer avec lui. En me disant cela, je me surpris moi même. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était là devant moi, à quelques mètres. Cela fut une bonne opportunité d'essayer de l'aborder, voire de lui reparler de l'épisode de la tour. Je lui aurais demandé pourquoi il m'avait traitée de traître à mon sang. Je pensai : « bon alors, j'y vais, j'y vais pas... ». Je sentais la pression monter en moi. C'était un nouveau défi que je m'imposais de relever. Hélas, il ne s'agissait plus cette fois, d'un sourire, d'un regard ou d'une bousculade, mais d'aller lui parler. Par un manque de courage, je ne pus m'y résoudre, même si j'en avais réellement très envie. Je fis demi tour, agacée de moi. Je repartis à travers les arbres pour rejoindre le château. En remontant le sentier, j'éprouvais un sentiment de défaite. Je me disais : « 'tin, j'aurais du aller lui parler ». Je pensais d'un côté que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas que je lui montre mon intérêt, peut-être fallait-il que je garde ma dignité étant donné la complexité des événements précédents. Je comparais ma situation au syndrome de Stockholm. C'est comme si je m'éprenais de mon assaillant. "honteux" pensais-je. C'est en ayant l'esprit vide que je remontai jusqu'au château. La fin d'après-midi passa vite, je restai dans la salle commune des Serpentards et discutais avec les gens de ma classe. Je ne revis pas Drago jusqu'au dîner.

Le soir, avant de remonter dans la grande salle, je me préparai comme je l'avais fait la veille. J'enfilai de nouveau ma longue robe noire. Toutes mes pensées avaient disparues. Je laissais libre cours à l'expression de mes sentiments. Je décidai de me relever mes cheveux. Je me remaquillai légèrement. A chaque fois que je me préparais ainsi pour aller dîner, j'avais cette impression de liberté, de festivité, voir d'euphorie. En réalité, ces dîners dans la grande salle le weekend sont très divertissants. J'aime me mettre ainsi en valeur et contraster avec mon image d'écolière de la semaine en portant des vêtements plus chatoyant le weekend. Je mis ma cape légère pour ne pas avoir froid et remontai les escaliers dans le hall. L'air était plus frais que la veille et piquait mon visage. En entrant dans la grande salle je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux Serpentards. Lorsque je traversais la grande salle, je parcouru la table des Serpentard, cherchant une place. J'étais dans les dernières à arriver. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard assit à la table, visiblement réjoui, en compagnie de Pansy et de ses autres amis. Il n'avait plus l'air nerveux, mais avait retrouvé son arrogance habituelle. Je ne pus réprimer un froissement à l'idée de la savoir, elle, avec lui. Pansy avait peut-être réussi à le séduire finalement. Peut-être était-elle à l'origine de sa bonne humeur ce soir. Je me réprimai vite mes réactions que je trouvais d'un ridicule inconcevable. Je ne savais pas si le jeune sorcier m'avait vu arriver. Je l'aurais bien souhaité. Inconsciemment, c'était pour lui que je m'étais préparée ainsi depuis la veille... J'allai m'asseoir en bout de table en compagnie de Montague, de ses amis, de Helena et de Lucas. En m'asseyant, je vis le blond tourner la tête dans ma direction. Allait-il me voir ? Je me demandai s'il allait poser ses yeux dans les miens. Ce qu'il fit effectivement. Lorsqu'il me vit, je détectai un air surpris dans son regard. Je lui exprimai alors mon coup d'œil le plus chaud. Coup d'œil qu'il me rendit également, malgré la froideur de ses yeux gris acier. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je me me sentis presque transpercée, j'aimais cette sensation. La chaleur me montait au visage. Cet échange glacial et brûlant à la fois, me parut d'une éternité. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard inquisiteur, je détournai les yeux. Un instant plus tard, je retournais mon regard vers le blond. Je tressaillis. Son œil était de nouveau posé sur moi. Mon cœur fut pris d'une pulsion, une poussée de sang me glissait au cerveau. Je détournais aussitôt mon regard, le corps tremblant. J'en fus émotionnée. Je pensais : « whaaa. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ». Le sentiment que j'éprouvais était réellement étrange. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, j'étais à la fois intimidée, mais aussi submergée de défi, de provocation. Il m'intimidait, mais je le provoquais.

Je finis mon repas. Je vis alors que le blond avait déja fini le sien, il était parti. Je sortis alors de la grande salle. Comme la veille, un sentiment d'aventure me submergeait, j'avais encore une fois envie de braver le règlement. Une dose d'excitation s'ajoutait au fait qu'il se pouvait bien que j'aperçoive de nouveau Drago, que je découvrirai ainsi ce qu'il manigance dans cette pièce secrète. Et peut-être même, allais-je le croiser. Peut-être même, allait-il me suivre comme l'après-midi de la veille, plaquer encore une fois mon dos contre la pierre froide du mur. Non c'était insensé, Le simple fait d'y penser m'électrisait. c'était moi qui avait besoin de renseignements sur ses actions, et puis pourquoi le ferait-il de nouveau? Bon d'accord.. Je dus m'admettre qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, suite à mon agressivité en sortant du cours de potion. Je gravis vivement les marches menant jusqu'au troisième étage. J'arpentais les couloirs et fit mon petit tour habituel. Il n'était pas trop tard et je pouvais me permettre de parler au tableaux. Ce fut très divertissant. Néanmoins, le temps passait et je ne perdais pas de vue mon objectif. Je gravis encore les marches jusqu'au sixième étage lorsque je décidais de quitter les escaliers principaux, et de traverser les corridors menant jusqu'aux autres escaliers de l'aile ouest. J'avais l'intention de me rendre au septième étage, de contourner l'allée par laquelle je m'y étais rendue et ainsi de me cacher au plus près de l'intersection de la salle sur demande. Je pourrais ainsi me dépêcher d'enter après Drago dans la salle avant que la porte ne se referme. Je montais jusqu'au septième étage. Je marchais à travers les couloirs, d'un pas vif afin de trouver l'intersection de l'entrée. Je fis un tour lorsque je me retrouvai à mon pont de départ. Je m'étais perdue, j'avais oublié où la salle sur demande se trouvait. Je pensai : "merde, j'ai du la louper.." Je cheminais à travers les différents couloirs et retrouvais les escaliers principaux. Je ne pouvais pas rester à découvert plus longtemps. Il fallait que je me cache. "Merde c'est pas possible !" pensais-je. Je fis alors demi tour et marchais plus lentement afin de bien analyser les moindres détails ma dernière excursion qui me seraient revenus en tête. Je continuais de marcher, quand, inconsciemment, je sentis une présence. Mon cœur s'accéléra. C'était lui, je le savais. Il se tenait juste derrière moi, je le sentais. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je me retourne alors je continuais de marcher de plus en plus maladroitement tandis que mes nerfs se contractaient. Un instant plus tard, le même scénario se reproduit. Il me pris par la taille et me poussa au mur avant même que je ne pus émettre le moindre bruit. Je me retrouvais, apposée au mur froid, ses mains épousant la forme de mes épaules. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il se tenait au dessus de moi. Nos regards entrèrent en collision. Ses yeux gris acier glacèrent les miens. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Il approcha son visage du mien et je sentis son souffle cadencé. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je perdis toute notion du temps. Cet instant avec lui m'appartenais, nous appartenait. Le corps ne tenant plus en place, je le jetai des regards chauds, je ne put me réprimer d'alterner entre ses yeux acier et ses lèvres pâles. Le brasier de mon agitation s'amplifiait à l'intérieur de moi. Je crois que je le désirais. Cet instant avec lui me sembla une éternité, et je n'avais envie de qu'une chose, qu'il perdure. Il baissa les yeux sur mes lèvres sans ciller, avant de replonger son regard dans mes yeux humides. Il me murmura de sa voix traînante :

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Greengrass, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal..

Ma respiration était toujours aussi forte. Ces paroles firent monter en moi une chaleur à m'en brûler les entrailles. Mes lèvres s'entrouvraient. Je lui répondit d'une voix faible et naïve :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy...

Je lui esquissai un sourire provocateur, posant mon regard avide sur ses lèvres. Spontanément, mes doigts vinrent se poser sur le tissus soyeux de sa chemise blanche, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à comprendre ce que je faisais, c'était comme une évidence. Mes caresses devaient lui faire de l'effet. Un instant plus tard, il se pressa contre moi et me toisait de toute sa grandeur. Il me rendit mon sourire chaud. je me perdais, j'avais envie de m'abandonner à lui. La chaleur résultée de l'opposition entre nos deux corps était des sensations les plus agréables et envoûtantes. Cette émotion inexpliquée me rendait vulnérable. Or, j'aimais cette prise de risques... Une connexion effervescente s'établit entre nos deux corps. Malheureusement cette étreinte ne fut que trop courte en effet, c'est avec vitesse et force qu'il se dégagea. Me laissant pour seule contre cette paroi glacée. Je vis sa silhouette floue s'éloigner dans les couloirs, mon corps encore tremblant...

Il me fallut du temps pour me ressaisir de cet accrochage. J'en fut très émotionnée. Ces sensations... La façon dont mon corps et mon mental réagissaient face à lui m'étaient très inquiétant. J'étais en train de lui vouer une parfaite accoutumance. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? J'étais avide d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Avide de plus de hasard, de plus de conflits. Mais était-ce un sentiment de toute pureté. Je savais que cette relation de force que nous entretenions était malsaine. C'était comme si mes deux états d'âmes s'entrechoquaient : La raison et la Passion.

 _ **Voilààà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Il a put vous apparaître un peu niais, certes x) Je publierais le prochain dans deux semaines sûrement :) Vos reviews !**_

 _ **zoubii**_


End file.
